


Friday

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: High School AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Gen, Timtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim was a small, skinny boy with short black hair and deep blue eyes. He always wore clothes that seemed too big for him, despite them fitting them fitting him perfectly only months before, the clothes made him seem smaller.</p><p>Tim hated that. Being small. It made him look like an easy target and that was something Tim hated even more.</p><p>He hated it even more than the school he attended, more than his parents moving, more than the new house.</p><p>But most of all Tim hated Fridays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday

\---

Tim was a small, skinny boy with short black hair and deep blue eyes. He always wore clothes that seemed too big for him, despite them fitting them fitting him perfectly only months before, the clothes made him seem smaller.

Tim hated that. Being small. It made him look like an easy target and that was something Tim hated even more.

He hated it even more than the school he attended, more than his parents moving, more than the new house.

But most of all Tim hated Fridays.

That might seem strange to some people. After all Friday meant the weekend was close and teachers didn’t want to push already tired or hyperactive students, who were counting down the minuets until the end of the day. Tim was neither of these types of people. He would count down how long he had to sit through class and how long each lesson lasted, but it wouldn’t be because he was exited for the end of the school day, and oncoming weekend. 

No, that wasn’t it. He was dreading the end of the day.

It was Friday.

The same thing happened every Friday and it had since he transferred to the school. At first he though it would stop, or that they would get tired of what they did. Now he only hopes he can out run them before they get to him, maybe even hide, but now he just accepts it. They hunt him down, laughing and joking. They would run after him and no matter how hard Tim tried they always got to him.

No one ever helps and Tim knows better than to ask for help, that had happened before.

Tim had been to many schools in the past, traveling around the country with his parents as they expanded their business and became more and more successful in their endeavours. It always got worse whenever he reached out. His parents didn’t believe him after a while, thinking that he was just making it up because he hated the constant moving around so much.

Eventually he stopped reaching out to people and began drifting away from his parents as they threw themselves in to their work more, and more. He was quiet and he would blend in to the background even when people were actually looking for him. He was closed off and not social. He was not popular but he knew almost everyone in his year group in some way because of school projects, he even knew some of the teachers well because he would help tidy their classrooms while he avoided leaving the safety of the school grounds.

There was no reason for anyone to hate Tim, but it seemed that there was always something that attracted some form of trouble in his direction making his life uncomfortable, and at many points painful.

Tim hated Fridays.

Fridays meant being at home alone. His parents had long since stopped making excuses for their absence, leaving him to his own devices. He was never invited to parties or social events, despite how many people he knew. He would spend much time during the day avoiding interacting with many of these people to avoid them being pulled in to what was quickly becoming a new routine in his life, and it seemed many people avoided him in return.

Many. But not all.

No, some would be looking for him, hunting him.

And they always, always found him.

He can run and he can hide. He has even tried staying close to groups of people, but they would never notice him being pulled away. Those were the times he hated being invisible the most.

And that was why he found himself picking himself up off the ground bloody and beaten, limping back to an empty house. His clothes were scruffy and stained with his own blood. His bag was dirty and ripped.

Tim sank down on to the sofa, wincing at the pain in his side prompting his to instinctively wrap his skinny arms roughly around his middle.

He lent back allowing his head to fall on to the back of the sofa. Closing his eyes he tried to hold back the burning wetness that burned the back of his eyelids. Tin could feel the blood that was drying on his face and the dull ache that felt like it had settled in to his very bones. Sighing he swallowed the burning emotions and let himself fall in to a blissfully painless sleep.

Tim could wait until morning to patch himself up. After all, there was not anyone else that would be around to help him or even witness his struggle.

God, Tim hated Fridays.

\---


End file.
